King and Queen of Darkness
by clumzybeans
Summary: She always loved the darkness. It ran in her family. She did try to runway from it but it didn't work. She gave in. She gave into him. Now they ruled together. Now they are being hunted by the ones that she used to call family. Will their love survive? Or will they both fall to the light?
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fiore the people use music. Not everyone does. Some people use it for everyday use. Some use it to help people, some use it to protect society, other use it to fight monsters. The ones that use magic to fight monster. Those are wizards. Due to magic there are guilds. Guilds are where people gather to have a good time, find a job, make friends, and party. But not all guilds are like that. Some guilds are all about power. Some are about family. The guilds where you can get together and find jobs are legal guilds. Legal guilds are the ones that the council does not go after. But there are also bad guilds that not legal that still run. Some legal guilds form alliances. There are some bad guilds that are so powerful that they have their own section of a group. There are some guilds that are so secret the only way to know about it is by mouth. There is one guild that so secretive that nobody knows exist except the council and some legal guilds who heard rumors about it. For if you go looking for that gild and start asking too many questions about it you don't get to live to see the next day or you go missing. For this guild holds the most dangerous person in the world. Just the name alone scares people. The name is Zeref. But he is not alone in his guild. No. For his queen his by his side. No one has seen her. No one knows her name. All they know is her nickname. Lady Torturer. If one would look for the guild they wouldn't see a building they would see a castle that was falling apart and that it looked abandoned. But it was an illusion.

In reality it was a castle that wasn't falling apart it was in fact fully in tact. If you walked down a hallway and looked at the walls you would see the walls covered in curtains black and red. There were paintings of people being tortured. Of demons destroying something. There was even one of the Master of the castle and his Queen. The people who own the castle are Zeref and his queen. Today the Zeref was sitting in his chair watching people being tortured. The chair was gold the black and red padding. Zeref was sitting on his chair side ways with right leg over one of the arms, on of left arms holding his head, his right hand hanging over the back of his chair left leg hanging down on the ground. How he was able to do that with the cloths he had on was a mystery. Red baggy pants that had chains on them and had pockets everywhere on them, Black long-sleeved shirt. His black hair was hanging loosely around his face. Pale skin, red eyes, sharp cheekbones, full lips. If you looked at his face you would think he was not watching the people being tortured but in fact he was and if you looked into his eyes you could tell he was enjoying hearing the screams of pain, suffering, crush of bone, skin ripping, blood gushing, and the sound of people pleading for their lives. Zeref was so into the torturing that he didn't hear the clicking of heels at all nor did he hear someone calling his name.

But he did feel someone yank his head back by his hair. You hiss in pain and grabbed the person by the back of their neck and flip them over until they were on the ground in front of you and you were straddling them with a knife at their throat. As soon as you got a good look at who you were straddling you dropped the knife and started checking the person over for injuries. "oh god love. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" you asked. The person below you huffed and said "You know if you wanted me below you all you had to do was ask. I would have said yes. And yes I'm fine. Now you either let me up or take me to our bedroom and fuck me." You smiled down at the love of your life and bent down to kiss her when there was a great big explosion.

You look up and see stones falling down and heading towards you. You cover your queen and you let your magic teleport you to another part of the castle. When you felt magic stop you look up and notice that you were in a part of the castle that you never knew about. You looked around and then stood up and helped the person up and dusted the person off checking her for injuries. As you were checking her she was checking you. "Zeref your arm!" she said you finally felt the sting on your arm. "It is fine love." you said. BOOM! You and the female look at each other and say together "Fairy Tail" with that said you grabbed her hand and started walking down the hall and started to disappear into thin air. Not ten seconds after they disappeared from the castle they appeared into thin air and stood in the sky and looked down to see what the commotion was. You walked forwards and clapped your hands mockingly. "bravo. Fairy tale. You found us." after you said that you put your hands in your pockets. You look over your shoulder and say "Look love it's not only Fairy tail. It's also Lima scale, Sabertooth, and the Councils military cops. Do you want some new toys?" the female walks forward. Everyone below held their breath because this will be the first time anyone would get a good look at the queen of darkness. What they saw shocked fairy tale to the very core. The queen turned out it was the one person they have searched for the past year for. They didn't think it would be her. They didn't think it would be...Lucy Heartfilia.

A/N I don't own anything. Everything is owned by the people that created fairy tail. The only I own is the plot. Also this is my first try and a story. And it might be really bad. And if it is sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy was walking in her black shoes that had chains and diamonds on them jingled, the bracelets on her left ankle kept making noise every time she walked, her dark purple skirt that looked it went through the shredder but still looked like it was a normal dress hung low on her hips and was blowing in the wind, her top was black off the shoulders shirt that stopped right below her chest and since her shirt since her skirt and shirt were slow low and short a lot of her stomach was showing and on her stomach if people looked closely they could see something that looked some type of hook that went right underneath her belly button but it you followed the hook to back to where it came from you would see something that looks like a staff. As soon as everyone saw the tattoo they instantly knew what it was. It was a reapers weapon. Strawberry blond hair was down, her hazel eyes, heart-shaped face, her left hand had a ruby for a wedding ring instead of a regular diamond ring, and pale skin took everything in that was happening below.

Lucy reached out and put her hand underneath Zeref shirt and slightly scratched him from his back to his side as she walked past and slightly in front of him. Not hard but not light either. Just enough where he could feel it. As Lucy did that Zeref moaned and said "Love now is not the time for that." Lucy look over her shoulder and said playfully "mm I can't wait till later than." as she turned her head back to look down below Lucy saw Zeref shiver. Not in terror, not because he was cold, but in anticipation.

"Hmm. Who to pick. Who to pick. So many choices. So many victims." All the while saying this Lucy was licking her lips and had a hungry look on your face. "How many toys can I have this time?" Lucy asked Zeref "10" Zeref replied. "Aw you are so good to me." She replied in return. All the while you two were talking everyone below had a horror look on their face. Like they can't and won't believe what they are hearing and seeing. "What is wrong with you Lucy?" "Is he controlling you?" "This isn't you!" "Please fight. Come back to us!" "Please don't make us arrest you."

When Lucy heard all the questions that were being asked and she couldn't help but laugh. When Lucy got done laughing she brought her head forward and tilted her head to the side and looked at Zeref out of the corner of her eye and said "Look my love they think you are controlling me. Can you control me? I'm really not myself?" All the while saying this she an innocent look on your face.

Zeref looked at them in disbelief and started laughing. "You honestly think I can control her? The only time I need to control her is when she gets bored with one town and wants to start on another one! Hell if anything she controls me." Zeref said after he got done laughing. Lucy giggled a bit and said "Oh come one I'm not that bad now." she responded with a pout.

"Anyway back to the point. Who said I'm being controlled hmm? Who said there was anything wrong with me? I know you brought along your top spell breakers and a empath ask them to check me. Along with Warren. Go ahead I have nothing to hide."

As soon as she said that you Lucy felt someone in her head and for the first time in a while you let down all your mental walls and let Warren read your thoughts and showed him all the things you have done. Showed him that you weren't being controlled. Showed him what you were capable of. As Warrens was getting ready to leave Lucy's head she asked him mentally "Love all the gore?" Lucy felt his disgust and laughed mentally. Even as Warren was going through her head she felt someone going through your emotions.

She let all her emotions go. Lucy let on how bored she was. But most of all Lucy let the person feel the anger. No the rage Lucy felt towards Fairy Tail. As Lucy felt someone feeling her emotions she saw green circles surround her and go in and out of her and knew this was due to the spell breaker. After about thirty seconds the spell stopped.

After they stopped she said "Go ahead tell them the truth. Go on." you said. The empath whose name was Greg said "she really does love the darkness and really does hate us. Not to mention she really does hate you fairy tail people. What did you do to piss her off!"

The spell breaker was a female named Sara. After Greg stopped talking she started talking "She isn't being controlled. There is not one spell on her. I can't find one hidden spell on her." Warren said "She is telling the truth. She has nothing to hide. She really wasn't being controlled by him. Nor was there nothing wrong with her. In fact she showed me all the people she tortured, her and Zeref playing with the dead bodies, what they did to children, everything. She loves what she has become."

Zeref walked forward and wrapped his arms around your waist and put his chin on your shoulder and said "Yes we do love to play with dead bodies. We like to see what we can do with them. See if they are useful to us. You can never have too many servants. She is not the only one who loves what she has become. Have you picked out which ones you want to be your toys?" She nodded her head and lifted her right arm and put in his hair. "mm. Go pick them up. You know where to send them." after he said that he lifted his head and kissed her bare shoulders and his lips lingered there for a few seconds. Lucy let you a shaky breath. When Zeref finally lifted his head Lucy pouted and Zeref smiled pushed her forward and lightly smacked her butt.

She stepped forward and giggled and said "Now don't move this might hurt a bit." after she got done saying that Lucy lifted her right arm to the sky and the sky started to get dark, the clouds starting to twist and start to come down like a twister towards Lucy's hands but they stopped before they got to her hands and just stayed there and twisted in the air. But in her land a black ball was starting to form. It wasn't the type of black that you were able to see through no. This was the type of black that was so dark that you wouldn't even see your nose. All of the sudden Lucy whipped her arm down towards everyone on the ground and let the ball hit middle of the ground where everyone was standing. There was a great big explosion. Everyone was hit and got thrown everywhere. Half of fairy tail ended up in the middle of the castle.

Sabtertooth ended up back outside in the front. Lima ended up in the forest. The military ended up halfway between the castle and the forest. No one was able to stop the blast. It happened too fast. When the explosion happened Lucy was jumping up and down clapping in happiness. "Look look. Everyone's hurt!" she said in excitement. "Can I send another one?" Lucy asked. Zeref walks up to stand right next to you and wraps an arm around her waist and said "No left them be. I want to see their expression when they get their loved ones/ comrades back. Lets play with them a little more in the future." They turned around and started to walk away but then stopped and turned around and said "Bye everyone. Or is everyone here? Good luck finding in the coming future." That said they turned back around and started to disappear laughing.

A/N I don't own anything but the plot. Sorry if the spelling is really bad but everyone keeps asking for this chapters and I gotta keep the people happy. I hope everyone likes this one better than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay my little minions I finally got my internet back up and running which means now you will get chapters. I would like to apologize first for taking so long to put up this chapter. I know some of you have been getting antsy about wanting this chapter and wanting to know what will happen next. Well here it is. I would like to thank everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. I just sent the fourth chapter to my beta. I would like to thank my beta Vea-chan to taking the time to going over everything and making sure everything went okay. I would also like to point out I owe nothing but the plot...and maybe the sick and twistedness of Lucy and Zeref. Everything is owned by the person who made Fairy Tail. Now on wards to the story.

Silence. That's all he heard. Silence. No screaming, no begging, no animals, and no towns. No Towns. Nothing. Just silence. Yes, he loved silence. Yes, he loved hearing people in pain, and his wife have fun, but it was times like this that he liked the most. He, Zeref, the most feared wizard of all time liked silence. There he leaned down on the railings with his arms in his pajamas, which consisted of only cotton lounge pants that hung low on his hips. So if someone saw him, they would see him with a six pack, slight dusting of hair that led into his pants, bare chest and bare feet. The only thing that wasn't bare was his left hand that had his wedding band. As he was leaning against the railing he thought of what he discovered so far.

As he thought of the things he discovered, and what else there is to be discovered. There was a noise behind him that caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He turned around, walked back into his room, and closed the balcony doors. He walked towards the noise and looked at what caused it. There laid the love of his life, Lucy Heartfilia. Who would have thought that someone would love him? There was tons of why's, what's, and hows running through his head due to that.

While he was having all these thoughts he took in the site of his wife, laying there on a king siz bed with a dark wooden frame, red bed sheets wrapped around her waist. One naked leg sticking out from underneath the sheet. The upper part of her body was bare except for her back of covered in scars which would nevere go away. Her face was turned to the left and her hair covered her face, left hand held her wedding ring. She started twitching and moaning, he knew those noises. They weren't please noises. She was reliving the day she got the scars. The moaning and twitching was getting a little louder. He took off his pants, lifted the bed sheet, laied down besides her, and pulled her close. He waited for her to calm down, and watch her a bit to make sure she was okay. After awhile he fell asleep.

Zeref was heading towards the eerie dungeons the next morning thinking of what he was going to do today. He suddenly asked "Who are you going to play with?"

Skipping ahead of him was his humming wife Lucy, "The that will break the easiest." She replied with a giggle.

He smiled at her, shook his head, and took in what she was wearing. White tank top, light blue skinny jeans that had rips, blue converse. Her strawberry blond hair was in pigtails, her ears were decorated with skulls earings. Her face was covered with light make up - pink eye shadow, and clear lip gloss what smelled like strawberries. All in all she looked beautiful.

"That would be too quick why not start with the strongest and break them first? You know you like to play with them. If you break the weak ones first, then it wouldn't be as fun doing the strong ones first" Zeref told her.

Lucy stopped skipping and tapped her lips while thinking. After awhile, she said, "I could do that, but then I won't have anyone to play with later."

He walked right past her and slapped her buttocks playfully, "I'll always give you more to play with."

With that said, they continued to the dingeons. During that five minute walk, Zeref listen to Lucy hum a haunting tune. They finally got to the dungeon where Zeref tapped the door. After a few seconds, there was a click which resembled the sound a key made when it unlocked a door.

Zeref opened the door and walked through first in case someone attacked them. Just anticipated, there was about twenty knives aimed at their heads. "FUCK! DIVE!" They both dived towards the ground. All they heard was the swoosh, and of the knives that flew right above them. As Lucy dodged knives, she whipped her right arm out and threw a green ball of light towards the attacker. Unfortunately, it missed the offender.

More knife went flying through the air. The blades hit the cement wall where Lucy used to be standing. Zeref and Lucy scrambled to their feet. Zeref finally got to his knees and listed is hands in attempt to attack back, but then had to do a roll to dodge the incoming knives.

"ZEREF!" Lucy screamed in concern for her beloved.

Zeref quickly got to his feet, and ran strait to a pillar to hid behind it, "I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked, but all he got in reply was a scream. He looked around and what he saw made his heart stop. Lucy was on her back while the attacker was on the top of her, fighting for with the knife. Zeref ran from his hiding place, and dove at the attacker.

His action seemed to shock the attacker. Lucy got up and kick the person hard on the head. Zeref stood up and dusted the dirt off his cloths. After he was done, he looked at Lucy and laughed. Lucy looked up and asked, "What? What are you laughing at?" Zeref touched her left cheek causing her to hiss in pain. "She punched you good one."

After he said that, he started laughing even harder. Lucy huffed, and punched him in the stomach. Then, she went to the offender. "cuff her to the wall along with the others, but leave the weak one alone. You know which one I'm talking about. Oh, and make sure to take away their magic," she said out loud.

To some it would seem like she was talking to no one or to some it would look like she was telling Zeref what to do but in reality she was doing neither. A shadowy figure came forward and bowed. The figure snapped their fingers, and prisoners were suddenly hanging from the wall. The cuffs flashed orange which caused everyone to cry out in pain.

The whole time this was happening Zeref watched with a smile on his face. He walked forwards and kissed Lucy on the neck, "I got some things to do. I hope you have fun. Don't get too out of control. If you kill all of them today I won't be able to go out with you to pick out new toys. These have to last longer than two days." he said. As he was walking towards the door, he stopped by the prisoner that attacked him and Lucy. He looked at the person for a few seconds when his right arm lifted and backhanded them with his hand, then turned and continued to walk out of the dungeon.

Zeref was walking away from the dungeon - their favorit room, and started heading towards the lace that held all their deepest secrets. "Did you figure it out?" he asked loudly.

Once again, a figure stepped forward from the shadows, and bowed towards him while keeping with his pace. The figure said, "No my Lord, it refuses to give it up. No matter what we do."

Zeref suddenly stopped walking as he slowly turned towards the figure. "Are you telling me….You, who is one of the best, can't get something like this done?" He asked slowly, all the while stalking towards the figure. The figure stood there shaking in fear. He nodded his head, and quietly said "Y-Yes, My Lord. However, there is a reason why I can't get it done."

Zeref suddenly stopped stalking towards the figure. He stood there, and tilted his head due to his peaking curiosity "Why can't you?"

The figure gulped and said "It isn't in that location."

Zeref spun around, and resumed his walking. "Find it. I need it. I know it is in this location.

The figure bowed and disappeared.

"so you moved it Alec? Smart move little brother - very smart move, but should have killed me when you had the chance. Now i have the one place you always feared I would find." he whispered to himself. With those last Zeref disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please read the following announcement

*********WARNING IF YOU HAVE SENSITIVE STOMACH DO NOT READ! I REPEAT IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH DO NOT READ!***********

If you notice the warning and choose to ignore it and get sick don't blame me I warned you. For the people who chose to read the warning and not read this chapter I am sorry. But I had to have some of my twisted mind come out and this is the result.

I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else is owned by the people who made the person who created fairy tail. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I will start working on chapter five either later tonight or tomorrow.

BANG!

Fear. Anger. Embarrassment.

She smelled it. She could practically taste it. It wanted to make her giggle, and giggle she did. Not the little girl's giggle, not even the teenage crush giggle. Not the good gossip giggle, but the one that let everyone knew that there was trouble, and that the person responsible will like it. Her giggle went from a little laugh to a psychotic cackle together with a manic look on her face. That look and laugh alone let everyone in the room know that they might not live.

Eventually Lucy calmed down and stood in the middle of the dungeon. She started eyeing the prisoners as she walked passed them. Ignoring the one in the middle of the room, she stops in front of one of the prisoners. She lifts one hand and runs one finger down her captive's cheek. Lucy leans forward and whispers into his ear, "Do they know about your craving for slaughter? Dead bodies at your feet? Blood covering you from head to toe? Do they know about the bodies you hid?" She pulled away and looked into his eyes - his face may say horror but his eyes definitely screamed hunger.

Lucy pulled away and walked to the middle of the dungeon towards her newest toy. "You all may have noticed that you are tethered in glowing chains. That means your magic won't work and if you look around, you can tell that is my favorite room," she said as she gestures to the room. All over the stone walls was every item you could use for torture - whips, knives, spears, chairs with nails. You name it, and it was there.

But it wasn't just that, the walls were completely covered in dried blood. Not just droplets of blood or a squirt here or there, but it was like someone drained a person and threw the blood on the walls. Everyone was shocked; it was beyond belief that the Lucy they knew was capable of doing this to people. They didn't want to believe that Lucy was a monster. They wanted to believe that she was under some type of spell but right there in front of them was proof that she wasn't.

Should Lucy have turned around, she would have seen the looks of horror on their faces. A scream of pain echoed throughout the room and snapped the prisoners out of their trance. It was Lucy dragging the person that was once in the middle of the dungeon towards a table. The whole time Lucy was dragging the prisoner by her hair, she fought back. She thrashed all around, kicked and screamed, doing whatever to stop Lucy and get away from her. Finally sick of the disturbances, Lucy let her prisoner's hair go. She turned around and watched the girl scramble, trying to escape.

She walks up to her and puts a foot on her back, stopping her from moving. Although there was very little pressure, everyone there knew that all it would take was the right amount of pressure and the right angle before she was seriously hurt. She grabbed her hair once again and lifted her head a little bit off the ground. She leaned down and whispered loud enough so everyone could hear. "You shouldn't have fought back. You've made your life so much worse." She then slammed her captive's head onto the cement floor. The hit was hard enough to stop her movement, but not hard enough to make her lose consciousness.

Grabbing the prisoner's leg, Lucy mercilessly dragged her to the table. The table looked normal, but if you looked closely, there was a difference between a regular table and the one in the room. The one in the room had a body outline. Straps were located near the hands and feet outline to control her movement. There was even one for the throat but unlike the rest, the strap looked removable — it could be put on or off the table. Underneath the wrist and ankle outline were small holes for draining which leads to a metal bin.

The table had slash marks on it as if a knife was dragged across it. Also like the walls, there was a lot of dried blood. She dropped the leg and spoke out loud, "Get her on the table and do NOT drop her or scratch her. You remember what happened last time?" After speaking, she walked away ignoring the shadow figure that stepped forward out of nowhere. The shadow bowed, all the while shaking in fear. One by one, shadow figures begin to appear. Altogether, they walked over to the prisoner, picked her up, and gently laid her on the table. Normally the shadows would use magic, but the table prevented people from using magic so they had to do it by hand. The servants set her on the table and began to strap her in when one of the shadows accidently scratched the prisoner.

They all quietly gasped hoping the queen wouldn't notice, but she did. Before they could even move she stops them by shoving a hand through the shadow's stomach. He screeched in pain. "Just because you are shadows and don't die easily, it doesn't mean I don't know how to kill you. You should know that, considering I killed the last one that didn't listen to me. Don't even think that just because you work for us, you won't be killed. If anything, you're easily disposable." She kept her hand in the shadow's stomach but she would twist it every now and then. Every time she would, he would screech louder, his face contorting with pain. After one more twist, she finally yanked her hand out of his stomach and planned to kill them but thought better of it. "You guys are lucky I'm in a good mood today. Now get out of my sight before I decide to rip all your heads off and use your bodies to feed my new pet," she hissed.

Lucy watched them disappear faster than Zeref did when she continuously shocked him that time she wanted to be alone. She turned towards her victim and smiled. "I'm sorry for them hurting you. Service around here sucks. Here let me heal this for you." She healed them and tightened the straps. "Now where was I? Ah yes, weapons to pick." She went to over to the wall that held the weapons.

"No. No. No. Not yet. That one's for later. You won't even last two minutes with that one. Too dull. Too sharp. Too jagged. Not jagged enough. Too plain. No, don't want a spear. No, not the whips! Ah, here we go. This one is perfect," she said holding up what looked like a butcher knife so everyone could see. It wasn't an ordinary butchers knife. One side was smooth and sharp; the other side was jagged. The tip was curved upward and the top of the knife was also jagged but sharp. Lucy walked back over to the prisoner and showed her the knife. "Don't worry, you will feel a lot of pain. This room makes sure you never fall unconscious so scream all you want, Wendy." With that said, she started the torture.

As Lucy brought the knife down into Wendy's right shoulder, she screamed in extreme pain. Everyone else started screaming, pleading and begging for Lucy to stop torturing Wendy, their sobs resounding throughout the room. Lucy looked up at them and said, "Why would I? I just got started."

Lucy went back to what she was doing. She slowly dragged the knife downwards. Blood dripped down onto the table, squirting towards her face. "Did you know that no matter how close the major blood vessels get with my toys, I never hit them." All the while Lucy was saying this, she slowly stripped the muscles and tissues like they were steak strips. Though blood was squirting everywhere, Lucy was smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Go ahead, Wendy. Scream."

And scream Wendy did. She screamed and begged, tugged at the straps trying to get away but it was all in vain. "God. I love the screams. They make me feel… ecstatic. It makes me want even more." Lucy went back to the wall and dropped the knife in a bin. She picked up a steak knife, went back to Wendy and plunged it into her right arm. By that time little parts of the bone was visible and Wendy's hand was completely skinned.

Later on, all the skin and muscle was completely off of Wendy's right arm; the bone was completely exposed.

The sobbing and begging of the prisoners died down soon after, and so did Wendy's. She barely had energy left to even move. Lucy snapped her fingers and the table shifted so that Wendy looked like she was standing and the bins were at the feet. With another snap, the table spun around and faced everyone. Lucy walked over to the wall and picked up a dagger in the shape of a flame.

She walked back to Wendy and stood in front of her, tapped her lips with the tip of the dagger and just stood there for a few seconds as if she were thinking. All of the sudden Lucy's hand shot down Wendy's shirt and split it down the middle. Lucy took the tip of her dagger and ran it down the middle of her body and as soon as she did, everyone was once again crying and yelling threats, and Wendy started to fight again.

"You know everything you are doing is just making her happy. You might not want to threaten her. You should ask the last victim when he started threatening her. Oh wait, you can't,because he's dead. She brought his family in the room and started torturing them. She started with the youngest - a kid about four years old - and she didn't do it fast either. As soon as she was done with everyone, she left the bodies right next to him. When she finally got to him she had him whipped, gutted, then beheaded. So if you want to live longer and want to your loved ones unharmed, don't piss her off," a male voice said.

Lucy spun around and sitting there was her husband barely visible in a chair. "How long have you been there?" she asked him. Zeref looked at Lucy and said, "When you started with the second knife. Did you have fun?" he asked her.

Lucy smiled spun in a circle flinging blood in the air and said, "Oh, so much fun!" Zeref smiled at her and pointed to Wendy. "Hmm. I see she hasn't broke yet. But how are we going to chain her up?" Zeref asked. Lucy turned back around, facing Wendy. "Hmm...I didn't think of that when I started. Oops," she said sheepishly.

Zeref shook his head and replied, "It's fine. We'll just shrink the cuff." He waved his hand and everything was back to normal - Wendy was hanging up on the wall again. When her arm moved, she cried out in pain. She sobbed even louder when the cuff shrank and dug into her bone. The only thing that remained the same was the bin that was full of blood - that stayed the same.

After everything got put away and fixed back the way it was, Zeref looked around and nodded in satisfaction. He lazily stood up and started walking towards one of the prisoners. He almost walked past Lucy, but he stopped to give her a kiss on the forehead. As he continued walking towards the prisoner he said, "Where is it?" Instead of answering, the prisoner spat in Zeref's face. Trying to control his anger, Zeref wiped the spit off and said, "I really do hate repeating myself. Now, where is it, Mr. Larson?" Lucy started heading towards them and gave Zeref a questioning look.

Zeref sighed. "Look it belongs to me. It is rightfully mine. All I want is her stuff back. Believe it or not, I did love my mother. I wanted to see the pictures, her drawings, everything. I know Alec left it here. Now, where is it?" Larson kept quiet - he wasn't going to say a single word. Lucy walked up behind Zeref and rested her chin on his left shoulder. She eyed Larson for a while and asked Zeref, "His next?" Zeref nodded. "I hope you can live with the guilt."

As they were walking away Lucy suddenly halted. "Oh! By the way, we may have a new recruit. When I saw who it was, I was shocked. I never knew he felt that way. If I'd know, I would have confided in him sooner!" Lucy said cheerily as turned around and started making her way back to the prisoners.

"What are you talking about?" Zeref asked, confused. Lucy just shakes her head and keeps walking. "Just wait and see."

She finally reached the person she was referring to. "This is the guy I was talking about. He wants slaughter, dead bodies at his feet, and blood covering him from head to toe. Boy, does he crave it! You can tell by the look in his eye. He's had to hide quite a few bodies because he didn't want anyone to know about the hunger." Zeref walked forward and grabbed the person's chin and looked him in the eye. "You're right. What's your name and magic?" Zeref said letting go of the person's face as he stepped back.

The prisoner looked Zeref in the eye and answered firmly, "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm a ice-make mage."


End file.
